


Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy

by thebrokenangel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebrokenangel/pseuds/thebrokenangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small look into an already established pairing, much cuteness...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy

Snape rolled his eyes. He couldn't figure out why he let Harry drag him to this 'kareoke' night at the pub, but he wasn't going to let on that he was actually having a good time. He was able to make fun of everyone and Harry would laugh.  
  
That was until the rules of the night had been brought to his strict attention. Everyone had to sing one song or buy a round for everyone. Like hell he would pay for these dimwits to drink. Conversely though he didn't feel like being made fun of.  
  
Perhaps if he were able to embarass Harry badly enough he would never have to come to another one of these, but not so badly that he would be sleeping in the guest room for a month though.  
  
That's how he found himself looking through the big book of song selections. He was almost through the whole book before he found just the thing. As the system set the song up he took the microphone in his hand and turned to look Harry straight in the eye.  
  
His deep voice began flowing out right on cue,  
  
"I can dim the lights  
And sing you songs full of sad things  
We can do the tango just for two  
I can serenade and gently play  
On your heart strings  
Be your Valentino just for you"  
  
A wicked grin played across his face as the music swelled and he sang on. Harry shifted nervously in his chair as Severus continued to pin him with his onyx eyes.  
  
"Ooh love Ooh lover boy  
What're doing tonight hey boy?  
Set my alarm turn on my charm  
That's because I'm a good old fashioned lover boy"  
  
Severus didn't know when his free hand began moving of it's own voilition swaying to his chest and then out to point at Harry, but he didn't care might as well play it up while he was at it. Do a thourough job of embarassing his Harry.  
  
"Ooh let me feel your heartbeat  
Grow faster faster  
Ooh can you feel my love heat  
Come on and sit on my hot seat of love  
And tell me how do you feel right after all  
I'd like for you and I to go romancing  
Say the word your wish is my command"  
  
Severus' hand slipped out his wand and waved it suggestively in a bored fashion around the room. He would have stopped to gloat at Harry's reaction, those pale green eyes turning large as saucers, but he was damn well going to get through the entire song so he wouldn't have to buy a round after this embarassment.  
  
"Ooh love Ooh lover boy  
What're doing tonight hey boy?  
Write my letter feel much better  
And use my fancy patter on the telephone"  
  
As Snape sang he used his wand to pantomime writing a letter and using a telephone. Harry had to giggle a little because he had no idea Severus knew what a phone was muchless how it worked.  
  
"When I'm not with you  
Think of you always I miss you  
I miss those long hot summer nights  
When I'm not with you  
Think of me always I love you love you  
Hey boy where did you get it from?  
Hey boy where did you go?  
I learned my passion  
In the good old fashioned school of lover boys"  
  
Harry jumped as Snape actually admitted (even if it was only in song) that he loved him. Harry had known he cared but he had never said it and now he was admitting it infront of a room full of basically strangers. So far through the song Snape had never broken eye contact which in it's way was very disconcerting but he had said he loved Harry and for Harry everyone else in the room might as well have disapperated for all the notice he took of them now.  
  
"Dining at the Ritz we'll meet at nine precisely  
One two three four five six seven eight nine"  
  
Severus counted down on his long sensous fingers as he sang in his deep baritone.  
  
"I will pay the bill you taste the wine  
Driving back in style in my saloon will do quite nicely  
Just take me back to yours that will be fine  
Come on and get it  
Ooh love Ooh lover boy  
What're you doing tonight hey boy?  
Ev'rything's all right just hold on tight  
That's because I'm a good old fashioned lover boy"  
  
Severus was grinning most wickedly as he stepped off stage right into Harry's waiting arms. Without another word between them they walked out to the disapperating point and headed for home. Barely making the jump with their clothes still intact.


End file.
